Fiber array units may include a plurality of fibers. A conventional fiber array unit includes a substrate, a cover plate on the substrate, and a plurality of optical fibers arranged between the substrate and the cover plate. The substrate defines a plurality of positioning holes, and each optical fiber is positioned in one positioning hole. In the conventional fiber array units, there may be 2 to 64 optical fibers.